


P.S. (I’m Still Not Over You)

by partyclowns



Category: Pineapple Express (2008)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Recreational Drug Use, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyclowns/pseuds/partyclowns
Summary: Saul fluff for Taywor....
Relationships: Saul Silver/Female reader
Kudos: 2





	P.S. (I’m Still Not Over You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snagglepuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagglepuss/gifts).



> Saul fluff for Taywor....

Saul Silver was not the romantic type.

He’d been in a relationship or two, and he’d had plenty of sex, but he just wasn’t into the commitment. He didn’t want a girl crowding his space, smoking up all his weed, clinging to him. He liked being alone—well, he didn’t  _ like  _ it so much as deal with it. He did whatever he could to keep Dale from leaving during one of their deals, though he never would admit to needing the companionship. But with a girlfriend that meant he wouldn’t have his alone time. She’d be there all the time, nagging him, asking him to cuddle, all the cheesy shit he had swore against long ago.

Okay, he wasn’t against romance. He just had a bad experience once. High school. Y/N. It was pathetic since it had been nearly two decades since they graduated and parted ways, but a part of him held onto the memories. She was his first  _ real _ girlfriend. They even said “I love you” to each other, and that was something he had only said to one other person: his Bubbe. Their relationship was probably doomed from the beginning; she had a fairly decent upbringing and had been accepted into the college of her dreams while Saul was doomed to take care of his ailing grandmother.

“We’re going to lead different lives, Saul. I’m going to college in Pennsylvania, you’ll be here in Clark County. The distance is too much for me.” she said as they sat on his porch, her hands sandwiching his. 

“But we can make it work. We can call, write letters—” he stopped himself for fear of sounding pathetic. She gave him a sad look and kissed his hands.

“I love you, Saul, and I always will, but we can’t be together. Not now.”

That tore him apart.  _ If she loved him, why wouldn’t she at least try?  _ He tortured himself with that question at least once every night since then. When he broke the news to Bubbe (not giving her details so as to not worry her) she rolled her eyes and exclaimed: “I always knew that girl would hurt you.”

He got in one relationship after that, but it lasted a couple of months and didn’t really count, not to her at least. The hookups all happened after he began dealing drugs—weed. He hated what the stronger shit could do to people, and he was dealing it all ethically. This money was to take care of himself and Bubbe; he couldn’t be using murder money to take care of her! He dedicated his life to her, dreaming of another life as an engineer with that same beautiful girl he once knew by his side.

He happened to run into that beautiful girl at a dinner a few weeks after the whole Pineapple Express ordeal. After that he and Dale had become closer and he had talked about Y/N to help his buddy feel better about his own breakup. But he had no idea she was in town, let alone anywhere near where he would be. For the first time in a long time he felt embarrassed—ashamed, even, about the way he looked. His hair was greasy, his clothes were dirty and he probably looked homeless. It was probably easy to tell his life hadn't gone as well as hers. 

“Saul, you look like an idiot.” Dale looked up from the menu as his friend squeezed his eyes shut.  _ Did he honestly believe that would make himself unnoticeable? _

“Saul, is that you?” He heard her voice for the first time since that day and opened one of his eyes to take a peek. She stood at their table with the kindest smile on her face. 

“What in the monkey are you doing here, Y/N?” he caved and opened his other eye. 

“And that is my cue to pretend to go to the bathroom.” Dale closed the menu and rushed off. Y/N laughed softly and gestured at his seat. Saul nodded, though reluctantly, and they stared at each other for a few moments in silence. He studied her face, seeing that she had barely changed. Obviously she’d matured more, but she was just as beautiful as ever.  _ Well, she wouldn't smoke up all my weed, but maybe she would make me stop smoking…  _

“You look good.” she smiled.

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not lying, Saul.” she furrowed her brows, a wrinkle in her forehead forming. “I, um, have thought about what happened between us a lot since then.”

“Yeah, I'm sure you have.”

“You’re bitter—I understand. I cried for so many nights after that. For years, Saul.”

“I’m doin’ alright now. Taking care of my Bubbe.”

“Bubbe!” she smiled wide. “How is she doing?”

“Good. Real good, thanks to me. I got a business going’ and I have friends and—”

“You’re doing real good, Saul. I can tell.” she reached over and pinched his cheek. He always hated when she did that, but he obliged just that once. Just for the close contact he hadn’t had in so long. 

If the last few weeks had taught him anything, it was good to let his guard down, so he did. He had gained a true friendship with Dale that way, and now he was inviting his first love back to his apartment for coffee. He wasn’t a fan of that shit, but it was all he had that made him seem somewhat normal. Besides, he couldn’t offer her a blunt or anything. She wasn’t like that, she looked all sophisticated and told him she was doing real good for herself. He wasn’t going to mess up her life, not that she would let him. She’d always been a strong girl.

“Weed, huh?” she looked at the stash he had left out on his coffee table.  _ He had expected to come back with Dale, not his first love, okay?  _

“That’s my business.” he confessed.

“Good money. You’ve been safe?”

“I mean, besides from almost getting killed because of Dale witnessing a murder and having them track down a roach to me…”

“Oh, dear.” Y/N crossed her arms. “I’m glad you’re okay. I’m glad we’re here right now.”

“Me too.” as weird as it sounded, he really was glad. She had caused him years of pain, and now there was a chance for closure.

“Saul, do you remember what I told you?”

“That we couldn’t be together?”

“Not then.” she added. “But I meant the other thing.”

“Uh…” he wasn’t feigning ignorance, but he also had an idea of what she meant. He just couldn’t risk making her uncomfortable, or upsetting her. He didn’t want that.

“That I would always love you.” she placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him the sweetest look. He almost melted at the touch. He would’ve normally been embarrassed at his softness, but he remembered how it was something she always complimented him on. She called him her “sensitive boy.” 

“Yeah, I guess I ‘member that.”

“Seeing you today made me realize I was right. I still love you, Saul. I was right.”

“Did I smoke too much today?” he thought allowed. It felt like this was all a dream, suddenly. “Really, Y/N?”

“Really.” 

“Um, shit, okay.” he ran his fingers through his stringy hair and laughed nervously.  _ He needed to smoke again ASAP or he’d lose his mind. He wasn’t high then and being high was the only thing that gave him any sort of confidence.  _ “I still love you, too.”

“Can I kiss you?” she ignored his awkwardness. She always did, she was good at that. He replied with a nod and a quiet “yes” to make sure she knew he wanted it, and he dug his fingers into his legs as she pressed her lips onto his. It was just as good as he remembered, just as soft and sweet. He felt himself falling for her all over again as the years of heartache was being erased.

“Y/N, is this for real?”

“I kind of lied. I’m not just back because of family. I accepted a job here. I hoped we’d run into each other again.”

“So, this is for real?”

“Yes, Saul, dear, it’s for real.” she giggled and kissed him again.

“Fuck, man, okay. You’re really gonna like my friend, Dale. He was the one at the diner. And Bubbe—she won’t be too happy to see you, but you’ll grow on her and….”

For hours they spoke, catching up, with their limbs tangled on the couch. Saul held a joint between his fingers and Y/N a cup of coffee in her hands. They drank in each other’s presence, kissed at every chance they could. Saul could hardly contain his excitement, and neither could she. 

Maybe Saul was the romantic type after all.


End file.
